Demasiadas disculpas
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Slash/Yaoi] Jou se disculpaba demasiado. Y a él, a veces, le gustaría ser capaz de disculparse un poquito más. [Oneshot]


¿Carrie escribiendo yaoi? ¡Sí! Una pequeña charla en el foro Proyecto 1-8 dio pie a esta idea. Se desvió de su propósito ideal.

Las canciones que ayudaron a gestarlo (aunque no tienen mucha relación) fueron Soulmate de Natasha Bedingfield, Rude de MAGIC! Y First Taste in Trouble de The Sweet Serenades.

Ya saben, nada es mío y escribo por mero pasatiempo.

No se hagan ilusiones. Ya sabrán porqué.

* * *

 **Demasiadas disculpas**

― **One-shot ―**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer, por el bien de la paz, era salir a dar una vuelta, respirar y relajarse; nada sacaba alterándose por cosas que no podría cambiar. Jou no trataba de cambiarlo y él, mínimamente, debería pagarle con la misma moneda. ¡Pero se trataba de cosas diferentes!

 _Ni tanto_ , en realidad, debería de admitir en su fuero interno… Jou cargaba con resignación casi santa con su mal humor patológico, él sólo sabía enojarse por sus torpezas reiterativas.

No. No eran sus torpezas, no era que quemara hasta el agua hervida o que se tropezara hasta con el aire. Había algo más que sacaba al monstruo que Yamato empujaba siempre lo más dentro posible. Era algo más ―ridículo a criterio de la mayoría― que sacaba lo peor de él.

― _¡Lo siento! ¡Trataré de solucionarlo cuanto antes!_

Le rechinaron los dientes en lo que estaba en el parque, cercano a la zona de juegos, observando como la criatura sombría que solía ser la mayoría del tiempo. Comenzó a fumar cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, ¡esa maldita costumbre de sentirse culpable hasta por la escasez de agua en África lo sacaba de quicio! Si por alguna razón, el casero cortaba la luz del edificio, allá iba Jou a pedir perdón, (¿pero por qué, si es culpa del vejete?). Si la cajera del supermercado le había dado mal el cambio, volvía a pedir perdón. Una vez a Yamato le fue mal con una entrevista de trabajo y Jou volvió a pedir disculpas (¡si no me hubiera amanecido estudiando, habrías podido dormir bien y llegar a tiempo!).

Los niños miraron con curiosidad (y un poco de miedo) al rubio, ¿qué tendría tan enfadado a ese _onii-san_? ¿Y si le hablaban o algo? No, sus madres podrían regañarlos, fuera por molestar a otros adultos o por acercarse a un sujeto tan sospechoso, ¿las mujeres que cuidaban a sus hijos deberían llamar a la policía o algo? ¿Podría tratarse de un acosador de niños? ¡Y parecía tan guapo!

―¿Yamato-san? ―Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, trató de poner una expresión menos agria―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien?

Miyako jugaba con un niño. Cierto, el sobrino de la menor. ¿Hijo de quién de los otros tres Inoue? Seguro Jou sabría mejor, Jou es distraído, sí, pero pone atención a las personas, genuinamente interesado en los demás. No por nada estaba finalizando la carrera de medicina, ¿verdad?

―Miyako, buen día ―el pequeño observaba al rubio, agarrado de las piernas de su tía―. ¿Estás de niñera?

―Sí, la esposa de Mantarou está algo enferma y él está viendo negocios de la familia en Hokkaido… ―asintió, tocando la cabeza del pequeño―. No seas grosero, Haru-chan y preséntate. Este _onii-san_ es Ishida Yamato.

―Buenas tardes, _onii-san_ , mi nombre es Inoue Haruto. He venido a jugar con tía Miyako porque mami no se siente muy bien y papá está de viaje ―le saludó al fin el pequeño, ya menos nervioso, de forma muy educada.

―Ve a jugar, Haru-chan, Yamato-san y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de adultos ―soltó una risa cuando el pequeño le hizo un puchero, desordenándole el cabello―. Te daré helado sin que mamá se entere, ¡ve!

Ambos observaron al niño alejarse, entonces fue que Miyako adoptó una actitud bastante más seria, lejos de la condescendencia casi maternal con la cual habló a su pequeño sobrino, minutos antes. Apoyó la cadera contra el marco del portal de madera de entrada al parque infantil, vigilando atentamente los movimientos del pequeño castaño, quien se columpiaba haciendo competencias con una niña del parque, ¡qué fácil se amigaban los niños! Pero a los adultos les tomaba muchísimo más tiempo solucionar las cosas.

A veces tomaba toda la vida. Miyako esperaba que no fuera el caso de Yamato.

―Y, entonces… ―titubeó, con la vista fija en el menor de la familia― ¿por qué estás aquí, mirando un parque infantil con un aura tan deprimente?

―Siento que estoy cometiendo muchos errores de forma simultánea ―comenzó Yamato, encendiendo otro cigarrillo―. Sabes… sí que _le quiero_ , pero al mismo tiempo… odio que se disculpe hasta por lo que no es culpa suya.

Miyako analizó las palabras con toda serenidad, apegando sus palmas contra la madera del portal. No era la mejor persona dando consejos, le preguntaría a alguien más, como a Hikari… de poder hacerlo, claro está. Ken diría algo de dejarlo estar hasta que alguien pidiera disculpas… caso muy considerable en el que Jou acabaría disculpándose primero por disculparse demasiado. Las relaciones eran complicadas… pero las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo aportaban un pequeño estrés adicional. Un hombre tratando a otro se libraba de la excusa de las hormonas, como también venía a hacer en falta cuando ya no había a qué más echarle la culpa.

―Jou-san trata a su forma de hacer las cosas bien ―reflexionó al cabo de un rato, considerando el hecho de que Jou era uno más de su círculo de lectura de los últimos domingos del mes, junto a Takeru, Hikari, Iori y Koushiro―. Para alguien tan tradicionalista como él, ya fue un shock enorme asumir _sus preferencias_ , puedo comprenderle un poco; eres el menor y se espera que superes a tus hermanos, cualquier error te hace sentirte de inmediato bajo ojo crítico. Y si consideras a su familia… Jou-san no lo tiene muy fácil.

Yamato se quedó pensativo varios minutos, mirando el cielo distante de otoño, Jou sólo trataba de hacerle feliz, de serle útil, incluso si fuera él quien necesitara toda la ayuda del mundo. Sí, se sentía un poco solo de tener que pensar en Jou en calidad de residente en lo que vendría, pero confiaba en que la experiencia le ayudaría a sacar carácter.

Pasaba, simplemente, que Jou se disculpaba demasiado. Y él, Yamato, no sabía cuándo pedir perdón. Jou intentaba, él sólo sabía molestarse por todo y por nada. ¡Qué manera de ser necio! Pero hablarlo con alguien que se había vuelto próxima sólo por su _pareja_ , le había atado muchos cabos que estaban sueltos. Pensó en sus padres que no se lo tomaron muy _anormal_ eso de que se fuera a convivir con otro hombre en plan de pareja, pero que había sucedió una total conmoción en el hogar de Kido. El señor Kido le había retirado toda palabra y no parecía dispuesto a devolvérsela en un buen tiempo, ¡y eso que había transcurrido ya su buen tiempo!

Despegó la espalda del pilar de entrada, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada a Miyako, agradeciéndole.

―Si a tu hermano no le supone problema, podrías venir a almorzar el domingo, junto con Haru-kun ―metió el paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo, dedicándole un gesto de despedida a la menor de los Inoue

Inoue sólo asintió, yendo a responder los llamados del niño, que esperaba que su tía le impulsara el columpio, ya que se le habían cansado las piernas.

*.*.*

Se quedó con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta durante un buen rato, indeciso, ¿entraba y qué? ¿Se iba, sin más? ¿Le abrazaba en silencio? ¿Le diría de olvidar todos los intentos de riñas y terminarían haciendo el amor en el sofá? Que Jou fuera de ese tipo de persona que no exterioriza la rabia o reprimiera los impulsos no le ayudaba.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas, si ya sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer? Lo sabía desde que habló del asunto con Miyako, desprovisto de formalidades o protocolos (tan típico de él), no, de hecho lo sabía desde que le gritó, antes de salir. Pasó saliva, le costaba tanto tragar.

 _Maldito orgullo_. Suspiró, bufó o dejó al aire escaparse de sus pulmones y abrió la puerta, quitándose el calzado, colgando la cazadora de cuero en el perchero (cuidadosamente organizado por Jou) y entró a buscarle por el apartamento. Estaba en la sala, estudiando para variar.

Parecía distraído, llevaba, en apariencia, bastante rato parado en la misma página del _CIE-10_ , exactamente en el anexo de trastornos mentales y comportamiento, según le dijo Jou, la parte del manual que menos le agradaba (la mente humana es tan complicada como para encasillar todo en trastornos, enfermedades y comportamiento…), Jou no pareció percatarse de la presencia del rubio, por lo que dejó salir una clara expresión de fastidio.

―No entiendo a Yamato ni a los trastornos del espectro autista ―susurró desganado, echándose contra el respaldo de la silla―. Pero… Yamato no está descrito en un manual, a diferencia del autismo y derivados.

A Yamato la comparación le hizo un poco de gracia, pero una gracia amarga, como los comentarios de Michel y su cerebro deteriorado por el Alzheimer cuando dejó de reconocerles. Jou le acompañó todo el proceso de duelo y él aun así sólo sabía enojarse por nimiedades. Jou era un santo, un santo muy torpe e irascible con el cual era divertido meterse, pero santo a final de cuentas. Procuró ser silencio e ir a la cocina, probablemente al hipocondriaco que tenía por _compañero_ (tenía que sincerarse, la palabra "novio" le sonaba demasiado falsa y más propia de una quinceañera insoportable) le daría un infarto o comenzaría con una oleada de preguntas del tipo "¿en qué momento entraste?", "¿Sigues molesto?", "¿Pasó algo que te ha puesto de mal humor?" con la consiguiente disculpa. O muchas, muchas de ellas hasta que Yamato volviera a enojarse por eso, precisamente. Un círculo vicioso, una rutina repetitiva de la cual ya se sabía el guión de memoria.

Jou se disculpaba demasiado.

Y a él, a veces, le gustaría ser capaz de disculparse un poquito más.

Después de su ir y venir en la cocina, incluso tras haber dejado caer una olla al piso, le extrañó no encontrarse al de anteojos asomándose a la cocina, fuera preguntando algo o asustado por el ruido repentino. Dejó el arroz haciéndose en la arrocera mientras fue a mirar al comedor, por mucho, la zona más iluminada del que constituía el hogar de ambos. Estaba profundamente dormido, con los lentes todavía puestos, desparramado sobre sus apuntes. Yamato negó, Jou se enfocaba en demasiadas cosas, así que no era de extrañar que acabase cansado. Fue a la habitación, sacó la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y la puso sobre los hombros de Kido, mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, mesurándose en la cantidad de especias, _sus pequeñas consideraciones_. Preparó un termo con café cargado y sin azúcar junto a una nota.

 _«Quien te debe una disculpa desde hace mucho tiempo soy yo._

 _Lo siento, sólo no sé manejarlo cuando veo que te disculpas hasta por cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo… o con nosotros._

 _No pienses mal, no te odio. No estaríamos bajo el mismo techo, de ser así._

 _Gracias por soportarme tal y como soy, sin pedirme que cambie._

 _Que sepas que te quiero y te acepto tal cual eres, no busco cambiarte nada._

 _I.Y._

 _P.S.: prueba diciendo "gracias", en lugar de "lo siento", cada vez que te cubra.»_

Jou despertó por el ruido producido por la guitarra en proceso de ser afinada, masajeó su cuello ligeramente entumecido y miró la taza térmica, la cual despedía un ligero aroma a café, luego la nota. Sonrió, le recordaba un poco a las pocas cartas de amor que recibió en el instituto, pero más personal, más significativa, más suya. La traería consigo a modo de amuleto durante la residencia, para sentirle más cerca.

Pero, primero lo primero. Dobló la manta para dejarla colgada del respaldo de la silla, ordenó sus libros y papeles, encendió la luz del comedor y se fue directo a la habitación compartida, Yamato tocaba sentado en el piso, Jou sólo permaneció de pie largo rato, apoyando el costado derecho contra el marco de la puerta.

― _Gracias_ ―formuló sin mediar más palabra que esa.

Él era alguien que vivía disculpándose, Yamato prefería ofrecer sus disculpas por escrito y así les iba. A su manera, cada cual era indispensable para el otro; Yamato sacando el carácter que a Kido le faltaba, Jou pronunciando las palabras que Ishida con mucho era capaz de poner en papel. A final de cuentas, no eran abismalmente diferentes, podían coexistir en armonía, mantener un amor realista y acompañarse mutuamente a sus complicadas maneras.

Yamato no era alguien de abrazar seguido a nadie, pero que su compañero aprendiera aquella lección valiosa, lo ameritaba. Lo merecía. Se le acercó y le abrazó largamente durante varios minutos; que la nota y el abrazo suplieran el "lo siento" que tanto le costaba verbalizar. Y Jou, pese a que es un distraído, comprende, comprende muy bien sus silencios. Y se ha propuesto entenderlos, descifrarlos, comprenderlos.

Después de todo, tal como dijo Yamato, él no pretendía cambiarle nada, sería perder _algo_ de lo que le llevó a quererle. Y él aceptaba esa incapacidad del rubio para pedir perdón, así como Yamato intentaba comprender que el "lo siento" se le escapaba casi como el aire de los labios.

Se miraron un largo momento a los ojos y entonces reafirmaron que podrían vivir perfectamente con eso, que con el tiempo, Jou sustituiría los perdones por agradecimientos y que Yamato podría disculparse más a menudo.

* * *

Les dije que no se sintieran defraudados porque... no metí nada fuerte (ni siquiera un maldito beso, ódienme xD). Pretendía hacer de esta historia algo más sombrío, pero ha salido esto.

En fin. Atacazo de inspiración que da cada dos años.

¿Aclaraciones? El CIE-10 es una guía médica para identificar diversas enfermedades, que van por... códigos, según lo que afecte al paciente y así. A Jou no le agrada tratar con el anexo de salud mental, pero inevitablemente debe estudiarlo como futuro médico. La amistad de Yama y Miya no es más que una consecuencia de que ella sea una amiga de Jou.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

 **Carrie.**


End file.
